Little Things
by narutogoddess
Summary: It is the little things that they love about each other. Their relationship has been kept a secret since Senri was let go of Rido's control. It is now spring break and the students of the moon dorm start to get suspicious when they announce that they will be going to Senri's beach house alone. Some Fluff! Some spoilers if you don't read the manga. Review! Be nice though!
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this like a year ago and it wasn't very good. I totally forgot I had it on my computer. Anyways I found it again and fixed it up so it didn't suck! Let me know how you like it! **

Rima POV.

It's the little things that I love about him, the sound of his name when it danced off my tongue; Senri Shiki. I love when he would complain about the stupidest things. I love his laziness. I love his hair, his voice, his yawn and the way he says my name, his love for pocky. I loved the way his lips felt on mine when he kissed me and how our tongues danced together while we're laying in bed together. His annoyed facial expressions when I beat him in old maid. He was my Senri, my love.

I watched him from the corner of my eye during class one night. He was almost asleep.

The teacher called his name, "Senri! Care to give the answer?"

I elbowed him in the ribs, "Hm?" he said looking at me sleepily.

I sent daggers to my secret lover, and nodded my head in the direction of our teacher.

He immediately perked up. "What was the question?" he asked.

The teacher rolled his eyes and said, "What caused the vampire human war in the year 1431?"

He shrugged.

"Did you do the reading Mr. Shiki?"

He shrugged again.

"Lazy," I said loud enough for only Senri to hear.

"Please try to take your lessons more seriously Senri," said the teacher.

He nodded lazily in response.

"Rima, would you like to help out Mr. Shiki?"

"Sure Mr. Harada. The heir to the pure blood thrown was going to be married to his younger sister, but he fell in love with a human. The human was coincidently the oldest daughter of the ruler of the humans. When the pure blood found out about the secret meetings, they sent out aristocrat vampires to destroy the girl and her family. But the heir to the pure bloods warned his love about the on coming blood bath and turned her into a vampire so that they could be together. But she lost control and fell to Level E. She killed her father and mother. Without the human's having a ruler they made harsh decisions and sent the villagers to kill every vampire in sight. The vampires fought back to protect their race, starting the war."

"Very good Rima, glad to see that at least one of you have done the reading. Now onto the next question, who won the war?"

No a single hand went up.

"Come on kids, if you answer the question you can leave early."

My hand shot up.

"Some one other then Rima, please."

Senri raised his hand.

I looked at him questioningly.

Mr. Harada raised his eye brow questioningly. "Senri, you know the answer?"

"It was a tie. Both sides were too tired to continue. So they both quit. But they split the land in two, vampires in the north and humans in the south. The purebloods kept their tradition of marrying their siblings and the human's quit having only one family rule. Instead they allowed multiple families to make the decisions but were only allowed to marry the ones their fathers and mothers chose for them."

"Very good, now you can all leave."

"I thought you didn't do the reading," I said standing up and gathering my things.

He shrugged again.

"So you did do the reading?"

He nodded.

"Then why didn't you answer the question about what caused the war?"

"Didn't feel like it."

"Then why did you answer the second question?"

"So we could leave early."

"Your so weird sometimes Senri."

He grinned.

Senri and I walked out of the classroom with Takuma.

"So what are your plans for spring break?" asked Takuma.

Senri shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Senri and I are going to his family's beach house."

"Who's all going besides you two?"

"Nobody, just us," answered Senri.

"You're going alone? Are your parents okay with that?"

"My mom doesn't even know, Takuma…" I said.

"My mom doesn't care," said Senri.

Takuma was the only one who knows about mine and Senri's secret relationship. He was constantly making sure we weren't doing anything stupid or making bad decisions. In a way he was acting like our mothers. It got kind of annoying but I knew he only wants us to be happy.

"Just don't do anything stupid while you're there, okay?"

"Yes mom!" Senri and I said in unison.

Senri POV.

It's the little things that I love about her. I love the bows in her hair. I love her pretty blue eyes when she glares at me and Takuma. I love when she beats me at old maid. I love her pale complexion. I love that her hair stands on end when she's angry. I love when she twirls in her long dress with an umbrella in hand. The feeling of her body pressed up against mine, the taste of her tongue and the way she taunts me. Rima was my love.

Rima, Takuma and I walked back to the moon dorm and threw our stuff into the corner of the living room. We went up to our rooms to change out of our uniforms and went to the dining room for dinner.

It wasn't unusual for Rima and I to sit together at dinner. We were best friends after all. No matter how hard we tried to keep our relationship a secret I could tell that Ruka was starting to get suspicious.

"So Rima, do you have plans for spring break?" asked Ruka.

"Senri and I are going to his family's beach house."

"Alone?"

"Uh…no…"

"Who's going with you?" asked Akatsuki who was seated next to Ruka.

Rima was starting to panic, I could smell it.

"Uh…Senri's mom is coming with," she said.

"You got her agree to leave the house?" asked Yuuki who was seated at the head of the table.

I nodded.

"I'm glad, tell her that I say 'hello'."

"I will Yuuki."

After dinner Ruka went with Akatsuki and Yuuki to notify the head master of our whereabouts for spring break. Hanabusa and Takuma were playing chess in the study so Rima and I had the upstairs to ourselves.

"My room or yours?" asked Rima.

"Mine. Then if Takuma walks in our secret won't be out."

"Good point."

I lead her to my king sized bed and pushed her up against the head bored attacking her neck. My fangs sank deep into her jugular. I was careful not to take to much blood so she wouldn't become dizzy.

When I had my fill I pulled my fangs from her neck and licked the wound to close it. I kissed up her jaw until I got to her lips. We had only been kissing a few seconds when she pulled away to grab the collar of my shirt and slam me against the head bored that she was pushed up against only a few seconds before.

She straddled my waist and kissed my neck and sunk her fangs into my jugular. When she was satisfied she slid her fangs out of my neck and licked the wound closed.

They say that sex can't even compare to the feelings of drinking a vampire's blood. Personally I didn't see the difference. It could just be because when Rima and I made love, we were drinking each others blood at the same time and the feelings just canceled each other out.

I pushed her over so she was lying on her back. I crawled over her and kissed her nose. She giggled.

She propped herself up on her elbows and kissed me sliding her tongue across my bottom lip begging for entrance.

I slightly opened my mouth and allowed her in. Our tongues danced and we started to roll.

I realized we were getting close to the edge of my bed so I attempted to roll us back towards the middle. But Rima wanted none of that and she rolled the other way pulling us both onto the floor in a loud thump.

"Ouch," she said as we both started laughing.

I heard footsteps running up the stairs and then the door to my room swung open and in walked Takuma and Hanabusa.

"What was that noise?" asked Hanabusa, "And what are you two doing on the floor…?"

Rima looked at me eyes wide.

We both turned to look and Takuma for help.

His shoulders went up in a shrug. Great help he is…

"Well Hanabusa…" said Rima, "we were just studying, and uh…I tripped."

"Then why is Shiki on the floor too…?"

That stumped us both.

"Might as well just tell him," said Takuma.

"Tell me what?" asked Hanabusa turning toward Ichijo.

I looked at Rima, "Should we?"

"Might as well…"

Rima and I stood up from where we had fallen off the bed and walked closer to our friends.

"Rima and I are dating," I stated. May as well just come out and say it.

"WHAT! When did this happen!"

"When Rido quit controlling Senri," said Rima.

"That long?"

"Yes, that long," I said, "but it's a secret. So don't tell anyone."

"How can I not tell anyone! You've deceived us all!"

"If you tell anyone Hanabusu, I will personally kill you," threatened Rima.

"Uh…right. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Good!" She smiled as if nothing happened.

"So how long are you two planning on keeping this a secret?" asked Hanabusa.

"We were planning on telling everyone after break," said Rima, "It's just been so hectic lately with everything that's been going on. Like the night class being reestablished and Kaname getting killed by Zero and the hunters. Also Akatsuki and Ruka getting together and Yuuki becoming Zero's lover, we didn't need to add to the stress. So we kept our relationship to ourselves."

"But you guys started dating before all that happened!"

"Doesn't matter," I said, "we kept it a secret because we didn't want people getting into our business. Kind of like what you're doing now…"

"Sorry Shiki. I'm just surprised that's all," he said turning to leave, "I won't tell anyone. So don't worry about it."

"Thanks," Rima and I said together.

Takuma closed the door behind him as he and Hanabusa left to finish their game of chess.

Changing the subject; I asked, "Are all of your bag packed for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, there packed. What time are we leaving?"

"Whenever we're up and ready to go."

"Alright," she said kissing me.


	2. Chapter 2

Rima POV

It was just starting to get dark out when I awoke the next night. Usually we'd be on our way to class by now. But because it is spring break I can sleep as long as I want. Also today Senri and I are leaving for his family's beach house.

"Rima, wake up," said Ruka who was getting dressed on her side of the room, "The guys have breakfast ready."

"The guys made breakfast…?" I asked raising my right eyebrow.

"Yeah…I know right? I don't think most of it will be eatable."

"Well if Hanabusa's helping none of it will be eatable…"

"I think only Akatsuki and Senri are cooking."

"Good. There the only ones that can!"

Ruka nodded in agreement and asked, "Hey Rima, is there something going on between you and Senri?"

"Uh…no, why do you ask?"

"Well first of all you're going to his family's beach house with him. And second, you're feeding him and he's feeding you."

"We've always fed each other."

"Well yeah, but the feelings from drinking each other's blood…doesn't it make you want more then just blood?"

"No…not really," I lied.

"Are you sure? Because that's part of the reason I got over Kaname. When I started drinking Akatsuki's blood it made me feel a lot better then when Kaname was drinking my blood."

Other then Senri, Ruka was my best friend. I hated having to lie to her about being with Senri. But when Spring break is over everyone will know about my secret relationship with the Shiki boy and I won't have to worry about lying to everyone anymore.

I dragged myself out of bed and walked over to my closet. I pulled out a knee length navy blue short sleeved dress with a white bow that tied in the back and navy blue and white striped flats. I put my hair up in its regular pig tails tied with black bows.

When I was finished getting dressed I went to the bathroom to do my make-up and brush my teeth.

As I finished getting ready, Ruka was getting irritated because I was taking so long, "You don't need to wait for me," I said.

"But I want too..."

"Fine, then you'll just have to be patient."

Ruka and I used the secret staircase that leads directly to the kitchen to get to where all the boys were making breakfast.

When we arrived in the kitchen, Hanabusa was arguing with Senri and Akatsuki about why he wasn't allowed to help with the cooking.

"Because Hanabusa, last time we let you help the kitchen caught fire," said Akatsuki.

"And you can't cook…" said Senri. Always so honest…

"I can too Shiki!" Hanabusa fought back.

"No Hanabusa…you can't," said Akatsuki backing up Senri.

"Fine…is there anything I can do?"

"Go set the table with Takuma," said Senri.

"Just don't break anything, okay?" said Akatsuki.

"Yeah yeah…" Hanabusa said leaving the kitchen to help Ichijo.

"Good evening Rima, Ruka," said Yuuki entering the kitchen.

"Good evening dorm president," Ruka and I said together.

"I told you before, just call me Yuuki. You called me Yuuki before I found out I was a vampire so just stick to that."

"Alright," we said.

"Good evening Ruka," Akatsuki said kissing his girlfriend.

"Good evening Akatsuki," she smiled.

"You look beautiful as always," he kissed her again.

She giggled like a school girl. It was so unlike her.

While everyone was distracted I went over to my lover and he said, "Hey gorgeous. Did you sleep well?"

I smiled and nodded, "mmhmm."

"It's 6:30 now, so we'll leave around 9, okay?"

"That works for me!"

After breakfast Senri and I took a shower (not together) and packed any other necessities that we would need on vacation.

We were out the door by nine and on our way to the beach house. I was so excited. A whole week alone with Senri, he better have brought condoms. I even bought a new bikini.

We were sitting in the very back of the limo and I decided that we were far away enough from cross academy where now I could make out with Senri without having to worry about any interruptions.

I took him by the collar and pulled him on top of me. We were now sprawled out on the very back seat of the limo and my dress was hitched up to where you could almost see my panties. Senri's right hand reached up to caress my face and his left held my right hip.

"You look beautiful, Rima," he said with a lustful look appearing in his eyes.

"I love you Senri," I said smiling.

"I love you too, Rima."

And with that he kissed my neck lightly nibbling and sucking, probably leaving many marks.

I fought back a moan when his hand that was at my hip reached up my dress to draw random shapes on my skin.

He kissed up my jaw to my mouth and forced his way in. Our tongues battled for dominance. Then I felt his fangs shoot out from his gums and he quickly pulled away and went for my neck.

I let out a moan as his fangs sunk into my jugular. "S-S-Senri," I panted as he sucked the blood from my neck. He was taking a lot more than usual, but it felt so good I couldn't push him away.

I started breathing heavily when he finally pulled away and kissed me full on the lips and then going back to my neck and licking the wound closed.

"You okay?" he asked, "you look a little flushed. Did I take too much?"

"No, you didn't take too much," I reassured him, "I'm fine."

"Good," he whispered into my ear and then licking the rim of it.

I rolled us onto the floor of the car so I could be on top and I attacked his neck like he did mine.

My fangs were about to puncture his neck when I decided to torture him a bit more. I unbuttoned the first three buttons of his black shirt and kissed his chest lightly scraping my fangs against him.

"Ngh," he grunted. It was so cute.

"Feels good, doesn't it Senri?" I smirked.

I kissed up his chest back up to his neck and sunk in my fangs. I sucked hard hoping to get a moan out of him.

"R-Rima…mmm," not quite what I was looking for but close enough.

I pulled away and licked the puncture wound closed.

I lay on his chest for a few moments to uncloud my mind from all of the lust.

"I love you so much Senri."

When I didn't get a reply I looked up to see that he was fast asleep. Typical Senri…I poked him in the side (his tickle spot) to wake him up.

He awoke with a squirm and said, "I love you too."

"Oh so you did hear me!"

He grinned and nodded.

I kissed him one last time before climbing back onto the seat. He quickly followed. We were quiet for the rest of the ride there.


End file.
